1. Field of the Invention
The broad field pertains to railway cars. More specifically it pertains to a draft gear carrier which is attached to opposite ends of a conventional center sill for supporting the draft gear which may include a yoke and coupler connected to an end of car cushion, rubber cushion, or other conventional shock absorbing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,065,646, 2,271,907, 2,529,626, 3,378,150, 3,394,821 and RE 14,526. Also the drawing illustrates the conventional prior art carrier in universal use at the present time and which presents operating problems more succinctly described in the following description.